Coming Home Kinda
by N170017
Summary: Dawn's POV. Dawn is in LA, at her dad's. So what happens when she learns that Spike isn't dead and what about the oncoming battle? and what about our dear forgotten vampire, Dru?
1. Spike?

Title: Coming Home... Kinda

Feedback: Would be much appreciated. It's the reader's decision if I should continue. I really love to see what the people who read my stuff think. I don't care if you want to criticize me, I know I have pretty bad grammar... so go for it!

Note: A new story, Ha. I was just reading a story with Dawn as the main character, and what can I say, it inspired me. So I'm putting the new update for my other story off for a while to try this new story. I don't know if it's any good though, so tell me what cha think. Is it worth it to write another chapter? Well... anyway thanks for at least clicking on the title.

Told in: First person POV Dawn's to be more specific.

If only I had the choice. The choice to live where I wanted. Not this horrible place that they call LA. Don't get me wrong LA's great, fabulous shopping, famous people to meet and loads of things to do. No, it's not the place itself that gets me; it's the memories. This place is everything that I hate about what's happened in my life. Sure I've faced vampires, one huge pain in the ass hell god and a bunch of girls sharing one bathroom but none of that compares to the emotional drama that's happened to me here.

The last time I was here was about eight years ago give or take. The thing I remember most was the last thing that happened here to me. My mom was driving away from my childhood home, with sister in tow. We were headed off to Sunnydale the place that I had called home for most of my eight years of LA free-ness. I looked out the back window. My dad stood there watching me. His eyes locked mine and he mouthed, 'goodbye'. It was the last time that I've seen him in real life. Sure I've talked to him, when he's not busy with his new girlfriend, Selhie (she's half his age, his secretary and a twit) but it really wasn't good enough. He was traveling with her most of the last two years so I couldn't even talk to him. It's simple enough to say that I have taken a real disliking to her.

You understand now why I wasn't too happy about coming back. But hey what choice did I have. I wasn't of legal age, for a while and even if I was, it wasn't like I could just disappear and live my own life. My sister, Buffy would never approve; she's far too much of a worry-wort. So I packed up and got shoved out the door to live with said dad and said young girlfriend, here.

Now I'm in a taxi in front of his house. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful but I don't really care, I wanna go home, back to Rome. My dad opens my door for me and I stretch as I jump out. "Hey dad," I say slowly. He looks ecstatic to see me, wish I could say the same about him. I do love him, it's just that I hardly know him now, he's never made an effort. Maybe you're thinking, 'why are you in LA?' I know I'd be thinking that, so I'll fill you in. My sister thinks that it's not safe for me to be near her in her train of work. She thinks after the whole big battle that I should live normally. She doesn't get it that I don't want to live like that. I don't want to just conform like I'm expected to. I want to stand out and be noticed. So dear Buffy sends off her sis, that is me, and now I'm stuck, as I've said, here with people I'd rather run into a fire than be near.

"Hey Dawnie, how was the flight, was it fun, was it safe, how's Buffy?" Daddy dear asks. Too many questions so little time, at least time that I'd show any care in. There is no way I could fake happy for that long. So I stand there and shrug.

"Fine, sure, yeah, fine, just tired at the moment," I reply as my dad grabs my luggage. He hands me my backpack and I take it while he carries my two other cases.

"Probably jet leg, hey kid-o," He adds laughing lightly. I don't wanna be called kid-o or Dawnie. Those names are for people who have stuck by my side through think and thin, but do I tell him that? No, why? I don't want to have to tell him that. I know that his face will fall and I'll have to work extra hard to make him feel better. At the present time, I'm just plain too lazy. I shrug again as we walk to the door of the house. "So me and Selhie got a room ready for you. It has blank walls at the moment but when you get settled in more you can do whatever you wish to it," he tells me as we enter a hallway. "Right now you got a bed and dresser, you know basic stuff." We finally reach my room the last on the left of the hall. "Me and Selhie's room is in the opposite direction, so you have lots of privacy," my dad informs me. I hate how they share a room. That freaks me out. I walk in my new room and turn back to him.

"It's quaint," I tell him. It's of medium size, nice looking. Looks like it has potential... I drop my backpack on the floor and my dad places my other two by the door.

"Yeah... anyway I'll give you some time by yourself. Dinner's at five thirty. Kay?"

"Sure," I reply as my dad leaves me alone. Thank god, alone at last. I fall gracefully onto the bed. Light blue conformer with light pink stripes. It feels like it was decorated for a one-year-old. I guess it's okay. I look over to the bedside table and smile brightly as I see a phone. Well, well, leaving a teenager in a room with a phone, wonder what's gonna happen? But, who do I know in LA. I don't remember any of my old friends from here... hmmmmmmmm... hey I know, I know Angel. Okay I don't really know the guy. He dated my sister. I only talked to him like twice, and technically I really didn't. Wasn't created then, but hey I'm bored and what could he possibly be doing that's so important?

I pick up the phone and dial for the operator, "Oh yeah um can I have the number for the Wolfram and hart building?" I ask the lady on the other line. "Okay thanks," I finish as I write down the number. I hang up for a second and start to dial the number. "Hello is Angel in?" I ask to a voice. "Sure I'll wait," I add as the person tells me to hold. She's transferring me to his secretary. It's strange to think... Angel having a secretary... he's never been that business-like. "Yeah hello," I tell the new secretary that I swear I've talked to before. Probably just has one of those voices. "Yeah I'd really like to speak to Angel. Hmm yeah it's important." I know it's not but I'm bored.

Angel picks up the other line frantically. Seems like someone needs to relax, "What's up?"

"Hey Angel." He doesn't give me time to say anything else.

"Dawn? What's wrong? Is it Buffy? Are you guys all okay?"

"Chill Angel. I'm just phoning to talk. Everyone's okay," I tell him. I swear I hear someone in the background say, 'What's wrong with Buffy... what's happening?' frantically. But I'm not sure who... maybe Wesley? Whatever. Angel shh's whoever it is.

"You phoned to talk?" Angel asks confused. I don't understand what's so confusing. I just needed to talk. It wasn't like he couldn't spare ten minuets.

"Yeah, you know... the thing where you move your mouth and sound comes out?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah I know what it means to talk," he tells me with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah so how are you? Kill anything lately? I'm so bored..." I state.

"Um I'm okay--- um you know what it costs for long distance?" Angel asks me. He thinks I'm still the young girl I was when he last saw me, as if. Why should he care how much it would cost me anyway?

"Actually yeah but that doesn't matter. I'm in LA. They don't charge that much for local calls." I tell him. I forgot to mention that before, didn't I? Oh well no harm no foul, eh?

"Local? Why are you in LA? Is Buffy with you?" Angel questions. Always thinking about Buffy. Jeez the guys she dates or dated anyways, are always so into her. I wait two seconds for dramatic effect but hold my words when I hear again that voice in the background, 'Buffy's here? When?' But whoever is talking is again quieted.

This time it's more of an obvious 'shut-up now' kinda statement, "SHUT UP, SPIKE, Angel's on an important call," I don't know who shouted it but I don't care. Spike's alive, I think.

"Spike?" I ask.

I hear the phone switch hands and an exhale from Angel. He's not in the best mood. But do I care? NO! "Um yeah," Spike's voice, his deep British voice says. He's alive? When? How? And why the hell didn't I know? Did Buffy? If so why didn't she tell me? She had to have known? I mean Andrew was in LA a bit ago... Spike had to have been here to? Wouldn't he have? I think that he would have- at least. Why not? Andrew couldn't keep a secrete to save his life. Not this juicy a-one. Buffy knew... she had to have. Then why didn't she tell me? Letting me believe that my best friend was dead. And Spike was my best friend too; I couldn't talk to anyone like I could talk to him. Buffy was gonna be getting an earful for this.

"Spike?" I whisper to him. I don't know about all the answers to my questions but I'll figure it all out later. There's so much I need to tell him now. So much has happened... and it's just the same for him, I bet. Hey it's not everyday that you die and come back to life, I mean that is if you aren't Buffy...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Who are you?

Title: Coming Home... Kinda

Feedback: I'd love it.

Note: Well here's my next chapter. I'm not sure about it. My muse for this story flew away about a paragraph into this chapter. So yeah I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Your all so kind! Um ideas would be helpful... even about redoing this chapter. As I've said I don't really like it and you, as the readers are always very helpful. So that's about all I can think to say at this moment in time.

Told in: First person POV Dawn's to be more specific.

I want to tell him everything that has happened to me but somehow my voice won't let me. My subconscious screams that he's been lying to me... or has he? It depended on how long he's been back. But I don't know if I want to know. My words stumble out each with the possibility to break me, "How- how long?" I loose myself waiting for the answer. Possibilities clog any sense of reason. Spike's answer will be nothing but truthful, I know that. He wouldn't lie to me straight out; at least I don't think he would. Then again I haven't seen him in almost a year.

"Nibblet..." he pauses knowing that his answer is my deciding point. "I've been back awhile."

A tear falls from my eye. How could he? Didn't he know that I needed him? Didn't he think how we would grieve? Why couldn't he see that nothing would be right with us ever again? I wished he'd lied. No, no I don't if he did; I couldn't ever trust him. Then again... its not like I can trust him anymore and how could I tell if he had been lying? I slowly place the receiver down. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't know him anymore. The only thing that I need right now is my sister but she's half the world away. I lay my head on the bed. Soft, comforting.

Why? Why'd he do this to me? Not only me... but also Buffy? He loved her... I know he did. How come he keeps hurting her? He never was the most trustworthy person but... Oh god, I've been such a fool. I sit up sharply and grab my backpack. I reach inside for my coat and quickly place it around my shoulders.

I need to get out of here. I need to run, kill something, just anything that'll make me stop feeling... for awhile. I guess that's the result of living with Buffy for so long... everything gets solved with violence. I place my hand in my pocket to be sure I have some kind of weapon and sure enough there's a stake. It seems so proper that my weapon would be exactly what would end the person that has caused so much sorrow to me.

I leave the piece of wood where it is while my mind flashes to a memory. It's the time when I had run to see Spike. I'd had a crush on him at the time but he had loved Buffy. His face haunted my thoughts. His laughs boomed in my ears. I looked at my wrist to see my watch. It was 6:30. I'd missed dinner, how long had I lain? I called out in the silent house, "Hey I'm going out for a while, be back later." No one responded and I wasn't going to wait. I ran out of my room and to the front door.

Darkness had fallen when I stepped out the door. Where was I going? Anywhere but here. I walked down the street to no where in particle. Spike's British tinted words still fresh on my mind, "I've been back awhile." Why didn't he come to Rome and tell us he was back? Why didn't he phone? I guess now it's too late for him and Buffy... she's dating again. She's too afraid to be alone. She loved him, I think. Right after the battle it seemed like it wasn't a big deal to her, Spike's death that is but I knew that deep down standing over the used to be Sunnydale crater she was saying her last farewell. Spike hadn't always been the best guy to her but out of all of Buffy's boyfriends he was my favorite. He talked to me, watched over me, truly cared. But what had that accomplished? Nothing at all, it didn't change his fate... The fate of all the people that Buffy goes out with. They all leave. Everyone I love leaves. Spike, mom, Buffy, even all of the scobbies. Technically I guess I left but it feels like they did.

I continue walking and finally reach a building. I look at it closer to figure out what it is, in the dark the words on the side are hard to read. I finally made out one word... elementary. It's a school. I stare harder at the words in front. Rusher Ward Elementary School. That's why I'd come this way, habit I guess. This was my old school, the one that I had never really attended. It seemed so familiar, all the same outside. I walked around to the back where the Jungle Gym stood. The swings moved aimlessly in the breeze. I wanted so much to go back to my innocent days of school here, forget everything that had happened but I couldn't. I reach out to the far right swing and gracefully take a seat. I feel like I'm home although I'm truthfully sitting on a swing in the middle of LA. I laugh out loud, never thought I'd end up here...

A hand closes around my neck and pulls me backward. What's happening? But then I remember that this isn't some regular city it's LA, second home to the big and ugly. My head hits the ground harshly and I look up at my attacker. It's only a vampire. A vampire that is so toast and so shouldn't have messed with me. Not today.

He doesn't know that I've killed things exactly like him before. All he sees is this innocent young girl that looks lost. I quickly bound up. We're two feet apart, both ready to fight. He moves first. Swings towards my face but I duck. He seems surprised that he didn't collide with me. I move next swinging my leg towards his side, I know he won't expect that... except I guess he did. He grabs my leg out of the air in one swoop. He pulls and my one sturdy leg falls out from under me. Maybe I shouldn't have left the house. What if this is all that's left? I fear for my safely as the vamp bends over my form. I don't want this to be the end though; I'm too good to be brought-en down by one measly guy. As his head comes flush with me neck, not quite biting but so close that I feel his breath. I knee upwards. I've seen this move many times in fights. As long as I collide with the right part he'll be quite hurt, if you know what I mean.

It works he falls to my side. He cries out angrily to me as I run out of the park. I shouldn't leave him there, but the most important thing is to live. I don't want to keep fighting. I don't think I can win, not in this state. I thought it would make me harder to defeat but it just clouded my thoughts. I can't fight on if I can't think. I run down the road by video stores and hot dog venders. Why would anyone be hungry so late? I turn the corner into an alley and continue down the street. It's deserted here, I feel better here. I hesitate, and instead of running I walk. I've run long enough. I need to phone Buffy. Tell her what happened; tell her about Spike, that is if she doesn't already know.

The road before me feels darker than the night is. It's harsh and I need that. Spike never really cared, I guess. He didn't want us... he didn't even like me it seems. I thought of him as my friend but I guess I assumed too much. The moon moves out from behind a cloud and the darkness disperses. Why else would he leave us out of his life? I know I need to get home but I don't want to. I find that I've come to my decision. Home. I don't want to but I have to... I don't want to worry everyone; I don't want to make myself noticed.

I see a woman ahead of me. She's leaning against the wall staring up. What's she doing here? She seems almost familiar as if possibly I've seen her before. Tonight's full of surprises. Her head falls towards me, as if sensing me. Who is she? Her hair is long and brown. Her dress is white, almost as white as her skin. She seems so delicate. "The stars told me you would come. I only hoped they'd be right. And look here you are. As perfect as the night," she rambles. I want to run back the way I came but something in her eyes dares me not to. I move closer instead. "Do you here em? The stars are screaming your arrival." I blink confused. What does she mean? I move closer still. Her hand moves to touch me but never quite makes it. She seems stuck in her own trance.

"Who-who are you," I stutter.

"Dear, dear me I'm forgotten my manners, haven't I?" she laughs. Her eyes search mine. She doesn't say anything else, no name is given. I stand in hopes of clarification. She speaks again after a while; "Now, now you look lost. Come with me." I follow her as she moves. Why? I don't know I can't help it, I'm drawn. All my feelings dart past me leaving me in peace. I need to get home but... I only follow along. Where are we going? Why am I agreeing to this? I'll only get myself into trouble, and I think I've had enough for tonight.

Thank-you for reading!


	3. The Match

Title: Coming Home... Kinda

Feedback: I'm still very unsure about the continuation of this story, so I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't mind reviewing and telling me what you think and if I should continue.

Note: I got the idea late last night and have been writing and editing since then. How do you spell Dru's full name? I tried to spell it and it looked really wrong, so I just used her nickname. But anyway thank-you for all the reviews.

Told in: First person POV (Dawn's)

We arrive at an older rundown building about fifteen minuets later. We both were mute on the way here. It's a very simple, small building. Probably used to be used for some sort of manufacturing. She leads me through to about the middle where a lone chair awaits me. I know it's for me, I don't know how but I know. I glance over to her and the need to sit down there is greatly increased. So I sit, all the while staring into her eyes. Who is she? Why am I letting myself stay with her? Her face is expressionless but she seems to have childlike innocence. Although all my instincts are shouting that she's done horrible things, things that I can't even imagine I stay. We both look at each other without any movement for about an hour. I finally can't help but break our silence, "What are you?" I know that she's something... not human in any case. I've fallen for the 'human' trick far too many times to be fooled yet again.

"I am what you wish me to be," she replies. I think she's nuts. What's that supposed to mean? I want to walk away right then but my body says no, so I sit and listen. "You're here for him... cares too much for you... cares too much... too, too much." I wait for her to explain but she doesn't.

"For who?" I ask. Is she mistaken? I don't know her... so how's she connected to me? She looks upwards and as if sensing something darts to my left side.

"Do you smell the sunrise? It stinks of justice. Of smiles and candy drops. Oh dear, dear girl you don't understand. You can't put the puzzle to equal the end. You can't see through your eyes to what is hidden... dear, dear girl. He'll find you. I know I'm hoping he'll find you. He will, he will. Don't you believe me?" Her voice escalated as if begging me to help her see clearly.

She's a vampire isn't she? The sunrise gave it away... but how come she seems to have this power over me? The master... his name races to the front of my mind, didn't he have some sort of power? I think so; Buffy said something briefly to me about being especially careful around vampires that seemed, 'mysterious.' Like I could have helped it. The vampire's rambles only confused me further. I ignored her question and asked my own yet again, "Who?"

"Both but mostly mine. You see I had to get out, afraid I'd be changed. Wrecked. But I shouldn't 'ave. If I'd stayed I could have helped daughter, father and son. But now I'm too late... too late. They destroyed me heart... now they can suffer. Too bad daughter had to leave so suddenly never got 'er punishment. And she needed to be punished," She laughed a wicked laugh, all the while grinning. I sat still getting more confused. She must have mistaken me for someone else. How could I help her to punish anyone?

"Who are you," I stutter out. Maybe I can explain to her who I am really, if I find out who she is. Her grin fades as if her light has been blown out, and it's my fault. I should have stayed quiet.

"So they wouldn't tell you about me, would they? Thought I was gone? Thought I'd leave well enough alone," her tones harsh as she laughs. "So silly of 'em, their loss, my gain. One an' only Dru at your attention." She moved behind me, out of view. I heard a scrunching as she apparently picked something up. "Just in case," Dru cackled as she walked around me. Carrying a rope. As if dancing she strutted around me, binding me to my seat. I thought she seemed familiar. I'd never seen her dead on, but I'd seen her once at the house on Valentines Day, so very, very long ago. She and every other female had fallen desperately in love with Xander. I remember her standing outside the house. She was so destroyed then, as she was now.

After sufficient binding she knotted the end with incredible strength. She looked so innocent, but she was the opposite. I never thought she would be so strong, but what had I expected from a vampire, Dru to be more precise. I'd heard a few things about her. She used to date Spike, dumped him for a loser and came back for him later. She was connected to Spike... yes; yes she was his sire, her son. Angel was Dru's sire, her father. But who was her daughter? Dru continued whatever she had started. Creeping behind me she seemingly grabbed another object and twirled till she faced me. In her hands was silver duck tape. For some reason it terrified me. She pulled the tape back, it screeched in my ears. Taking the tape to her mouth, she bit into the side, then grasped it violently and ripped. The tape split and she dropped the roll. Dru walked towards me and gently but firmly applied the tape to my mouth. I couldn't struggle. I wanted to struggle.

Dru stepped back and examined her work. Satisfied she ambled over to somewhere behind me. She stood completely still waiting. I wondered how long it would be.

Hours later, I awoke to nothing, nothing at all. Dru was no longer behind me, I could tell. She called attention to herself when she was around and that certainly wasn't happening. I tried to move, to get up. But it was useless. I was bound too tightly. I tried to scream, to make my presence known, but obviously that was a waste of time. So I sat, where I was, waiting for when Dru would come back to me. Where had she gone? It had to be around 2:00 in the afternoon. It seemed about then. I could almost feel the warmth of the sun. Dru might have power but she still couldn't go out in the sun.

Sitting for hours is awful; I mean think about it. It's boring for one thing, all you can do is wait, and wait for something that you don't want to happen while knowing that you can't do anything about it. Very frustrating. I wanted to see Buffy. I wanted her to come, to rescue me. But no, no she had to be in Rome with everyone she'd ever known. Without me, leaving me to face what she couldn't.

Sure there were people here that could help me... like Spike and Angel. That's what Dru wanted. So I'm thinking that when the evil thing wants something it won't turn out good. Just experience with things like that tells me so. Then again I was trapped. No one had heard from me since late last night. I had hung up on Spike, and if he is who I remember, he'll look for me. But how do I know who he is anymore. No, Spike would look for me, if anything he told Buffy that he'd watch out for me till his dying day. The literal kind not the gone for a while and now I'm all better kind.

What was dad thinking? He's underage daughter takes off the first day with him. I would be pissed. Then he deserves it. He's caused more worry to Buffy and me than I could've caused him. So he'll just have to wait. What if he calls Buffy? What if she comes to see if I'm all right? No, dad wouldn't call her so soon... would he? No! That's my final answer, no. So I wait some more, bored to tears and wishing to be anywhere but here, within reason. I struggle some more, causing more boredom and now a new sense of pathetic-ness. Hours pass like years, waiting, waiting for something awful to happen...

I fear a creaking from my side and strain my head to look. It's too far off though and I have to return to my original state before finding out who or what is there. Whatever it is walks quickly. Their steps sound throughout the empty room, well empty except for me. Then the being appears in front of me, Dru. I guess I knew it was her long before I'd seen her. She stares at my helpless state for a few seconds before speaking, "Couldn't do nothing but wait, good girl. Very good girl. Brought you a gift," I wonder what she's talking about. She is crazy though; maybe she's talking metaphorical. She continues, "They tried to do it to me. Didn't work as you see," she looks down at herself. Now this can't be good, 'they' tried to do something to her? Most likely to kill her... and she's still her? I think that's what she means.

I murmur under the tape. Trying to ask something to at least delay her. But she doesn't seem to notice as she moves again behind me. There must be a lot of things back there; she was ready for me. How did she know? There really is something different about her. I hear a splashing behind as she lets something hit the ground. What is it? I can only smell it. And If I'm correct, and I know I am, it's gas. I look ahead of me when she strides in front of me. Yes, it's gas. I see the can in her hand as she continues to splash the contents onto the ground. Then gripping the handle Dru violently aims towards the walls. Dru apparently finished; returns the can to it's spot. Then speaks again, "Sad, really. They took too long. Too long."

I desperately grip the arms of the chair knowing that I'm doomed. I hear her footsteps walk towards the door I know is waiting for my escape. Then Dru's laughs echo throughout my ears, the last sounds I'll ever hear. I know what she's going to do. A perfect scrape is heard and I know it was lighted immediately. One sudden ping ignites the ground around me. She didn't want the fire to kill me... only the heat. I try to scream but the attempt is worthless, the door is opened and finally closed. I am alone, about to die and no one can save me.

Thank-you for reading!


End file.
